Intertwined Seals
by minatoHaiiiiii
Summary: post ch. 477: When Naruto and the team come back from the kage meeting with an unconscious Sasuke, the Kyuubi has some horrifying news for Naruto, thus needing a new seal. On top of this Sakura's life changes, and the name Namikaze returns. Lemons later;
1. Preface

Based on post chapter 477 of the Manga, plus a few weeks in the future.

NaruXSaku lemons in future.

Disclaimer: No, no I do not own Naruto. And if I did? Well let s just say Jiraiya would still be doing his research. Rest in piece you sly dog.

Well hai there everyone. This is my first fanfic, so be nice :)

I've had this idea in my head for months and I just haven t been bothered to write it down. Okay guys I actually have very good grammar and English. But I type incredibly fast and often miss words accidentally. So please don t go ZOMG YOU BOGAN RETARD YOU MADE LIKE 40 MISTAKES I often don t edit, so be a good reviewer now and point out the mistakes for me :D in a nice way... haha

I'll also be looking for an editor sooner or later, so if you re up for that job give me a message or a review saying so. Now this is only the preface, I ve wrote about 50 or so pages, but I m only giving you guys a snippet to see if you like it.

By the way people, I write japanese names with family name first. Get over it, it's how it's meant to be done.

I will need 5-10 reviews to continue with the story so I know I'm actually writing it for someone. So I hope you guys like it. R&R )

Preface:  
"speech"

_Thoughts _

Kyuubi/inner Sakura 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I shall one day, you just wait and see maybe.

"Naruto, what are you going to do now?" Asked the 16-year-old Haruno Sakura, whilst picking up her speed to catch up to Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto was jumping tree to tree with the rest of the gang, which currently consisted of; Yamato, Kakashi, Sai, and Kiba with his fully grown companion, Akamaru. They were returning from the Kage meeting. So much had happened in the past few weeks. It was only 2 and a half weeks ago that Naruto was fighting against pein in order to save the village.

After reaching his limit, Naruto gave into the temptating flow of chakra that the Kyuubi consistently offered attempting to gain freedom over the boy. The sensation was amazing. Although the pain was incredible, the release of the building chakra felt to relieving.

The seal on his stomach had opened up and all that was left was to simply peel off the seal, encaging the ever-luring 9 tailed demon fox.

The words he whispered to Naruto were so tempting, he promised the end of war, of pain, all suffering. He promised the safety of him and his friends.

He staggered to his feet, and took the remaining steps to the cage gate. Using the worn out and tired muscles in his arms he lifted his arm to take the thin paper that had the kanji for seal on it and began to peel the corner off.

It all happened quickly then.

He felt someone grab his arm, but it wasn't just anyone it was the most amazing touch he had ever felt. It was like someone had taken a burn on the arm and covered it with a cold cloth. It was a secure, warm, reassuring touch. It was like he knew that the moment that person had come, everything was going to be okay. Naruto slowly turned his face, lifting it slightly, nervous of who could give off such an amazing current.

His eyes adjusted to the smiling, radiant face that recognised instantly, the man who sacrificed his life to save the village hidden in the leaves and sealed the 9 tailed beast in Naruto. The 4th hokage, Namikaze Minato. Everything from there was hazy to Naruto, he remembered those 4 words though.

-Flashback-

"wait by heir, you don t mean.." stumbled Naruto.

"yes, Naruto. You are _my_ _son_." He praised with a smile.

-End flashback-

_Namikaze Minato, I can't seem to wrap my head around that. Me, Naruto, the 4th hokage s son, the yellow flash of Konoha, no way. Me! Uzum wait.. If he s my father, then wouldn t that mean that my name would be Nam- _

"Naruto??" He snapped himself out of his trail of thoughts to look back at Sakura.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, what s up?"

"I asked what you re going to do now, that we ve brought him back?" She stuck her thumb in the general direction of Kakashi who was carrying a half dead Sasuke tied with chakra ropes.

"Ahh" He mused "well I guess we should go take him to the old la--"

"SHOW HER RESPECT BAKA, you mean Lady Tsunade, don't you Naruto?" She said with an innocent smile before she let him continue his sentence. Tsunade had since woken up from her coma with slight amnesia but otherwise to full health and was aware of the kage meeting, Danzo and Naruto bringing Sasuke back for the second time.

"Uhh, yeah, I was going to say that. Anyway I don't know what she's going to do with him now. I mean he's not the idol ninja. Missing S-rank nin, temporary Akatsuki member, killed hundreds.. ugh. What have you done sasuke? Who have you become?" Naruto had lowered his voice to a barely audible whisper.

Everyone was now jumping in silence, thinking about Naruto's past bonds, how troubled his life is, and how much he puts himself through in order to save his friends and village.

Naruto was in deep thought when he got this sudden compression in his chest. _Wow... what was that. Ow, it.. kinda hurt._ It didn't phase him and he continued jumping trying to ignore the massive lack of chakra he had. Then he got a bigger one, this time slowing him down considerably.

"We're here." Spoke up Yamato as the main gate came into view.

"Good-" Naruto Huffed before he landed on the ground and fell on one knee.

"Naruto, are you alright?" asked Kiba as he landed next to him.

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired." He said as he stood up and took another step before he found him self on the ground again, this time on both knees. "Ugh"

Sakura landed on the other side of him with a soft thud. She walked behind him and ran her glowing green hand over his mid back before sucking in a rugged gasp. "no.." She murmured.

"What is it, Sakura?" Asked Kakashi landing last with the unconscious Sasuke over his shoulder.

"His entire chakra flow has stopped, it's.. he's.. ah! Kaka-sensei do something! His body is going to shut down!!" No, Naruto hang in there please!" she cried softly.

"Yamato how much chakra do you have left?" Kakashi asked.

"Enough, Kakashi-Senpai." He walked up to Naruto who was now on all fours and panting heavily.

"Okay, get him to the hospital immediately! He ordered.

"Sir," He responded as he grabbed Naruto's arm and torso before flinging him onto his back. He nodded to Kakashi before disappearing from sight in full sprint.

"Sooner or later he's not going to be able to repair this shit. Kakashi said to no one in general.

* * *

SOOOOOO, what did you think? remember this is just a preface, deliberately small, my chapters would actually be relatively long. And this is just based to get your attention. What happens next will shock your small hairy balls off. joking jokingm calm down. but seriously. There's an evil twist. I didn't leave you with a cliff hanger in the first post because that would just be mean. Hahaha.

Well remember kiddies, Review or you won't get more of the story. By the time i get back from skiing i expect at least 1 review.

:D :D :D that's all for todayyyy, from minato haaaaaaaiiiiiiii ^_^


	2. Chapter 1

Well people I am back. And i have to be completely honest. I am so dam happy. You guys have noooooo idea how happy!  
I got like 12 reviews in one day! Weeee i'm like completely hyper. I would of NEVER thought i'd get so much as 3 maybe 4 reviewers over like a month!

But what can i say i'm amazing. *awkward silence*

Yeah maybe i should shutup or something... *looks away, silence continues* Okay okay shutup, i got a couple of flames. But guys, seriously? Don't you think you're a little immature? Like comments that were like, you suck so much i'm going to commit suicide. Guys my english was virtually perfect in that chapter. The only god dam mother freakin problem was this retarded uploader. Like it would _not_ except my document with any punctuation grammar what so ever! Nor enters. So i had to roughly go through and fix all the'.'s and ','s and ' " 's so that's why you often got words with don t and wouldn t instead of don't and wouldn't. I'm so sorry. if i can get off my lazy fat ass to fix that up, i will... seriously doubt it though.

Well here's the first chapter, it's a little shorter than i would of liked, but never the less... it's a chapter. Throughout the story and chapters you might get little a/n (author notes) comments about what type of music to listen to in scenes or explinations to my style of writing.

I'd lastly like to thank the following reviewers: xNINJABLADE45x, KakashisDenimAngel, SekiiChan, Chaspol, GraysonPaladin (Thankyou so much for yours, i was feeling kinda shabby after the flame and read yours, it made me feel so good, and i see with the sneaking suspicion, i'll try to hide my intentions a little more then! haha), iggernator91, kn4sakura (Thanks for the fav^_^), Arch Zell, Theo3983 (Thank youuu, yeah my jutsu's might have the japanese name but i'm a bit of a retard and will probably use english names)

Well sorry about all the author blabber, here's the next (slightly short) chapter :D

* * *

"speech"

_Thoughts_

_Kyuubi/ Inner Sakura_

**Thy shant own Naruteth, thus occurring in faneth made literature.** (fail)

Kotetsu and Izumo were sitting lazily at the new re-built post of the Main Konoha gate. Almost half the village was rebuilt now. Before Yamato left with Naruto and Kakashi, he used his wood style jutsu to create the buildings and once he was gone he had left the furnishing of the buildings up to the rest of the village. Most of the main clan houses were made, the hospital, the ninja school and training grounds, some shops and the Hokage building was fixed up a little. But as usual, it was a boring day, nothing had happened once word had gotten around that Sasuke had killed Danzo, and Tsunade gladly re-claimed her position as Hokage. She ordered the village peacefully and back to an efficient running town.

Izumo lifted his legs up to the desk in front of them and crossed his them before putting his hands behind his head. "You know we ought get a vending machine or something here, I'm starving"

"pfft" was Kotetsu's only answer.

Suddenly they heard someone running up to the gate, they sat up in their seats to see who was coming when they saw so much as a blur.

"Was that Naruto and Yamato?" asked a stunned Izumo.

"I think it was…"

After they were out of sight Sai and Kiba came running past them, "OI, Kiba" he yelled "what's going on?"

"Kiba paused momentarily, contemplating whether he had the time to stop and explain the situation to someone _May as well_ he thought. "Sai go to the Hokage tower, I'll catch up with you" Shouted Kiba as he jogged over to the stand.

"We've just come back from the Kage meeting. Long story short. Naruto fought Sasuke, Naruto won, Madara's vanished, we came back with Sasuke, Naruto's gone into cardiac arrest, and his chakra flow system has shutdown and Yamato and he are going to the hospital. Sai and I are off to inform the Hokage."

He started backing away from the stand, "Sorry but I have to go!"

With that said he jumped on Akamaru and bolted off.

"What.. the?" was all Izumo could muster up to say.

* * *

Tsunade crushed the small dish of sake in her hand, plus the report in the other hand plus she managed to form a massive crack in the brand new desk. "WHAT!?"

Sai repeated calmly "I said we are all back, Sasuke's here and Naruto's been sent to the emergency room for suddenly collapsing at the gate"

Shizune decided she could get a little more information out of it "what condition is Sasuke in?"

"unconscious."

"And Naruto?"

"He's going into cardiac arrest."

"Well what's wrong with him?"

"Well Sakura said that, his chakra flow had stopped and his body was shutting down"

Both women gasped. "We have to go to the hospital Lady Tsunade!"

Tsunade collected herself and stood up before rushing out the door with Shizune.

Just then Kiba arrived.

"They are worried" Said Sai.

"Thanks captain obvious" Kiba scoffed back.

"C'mon we have to go see how he's doing." Kiba dragged to mindless creep out the office.

* * *

Tsunade burst through the doors of the emergency room, having a nurse point her to Naruto's room without even asking. She swung the door open, breaking the door knob and saw a calm Yamato, a Sakura in a nervous wreck, two nurses panicking and one Naruto on the bed thriving and writhing in pain. She analysed his condition before speaking up.

"I want 2 type O blood bags, prac 34 type utensils, also get me section B of prac 35, he may have to go under the knife. Also I want the chakra enhancement gasses…"

"Which sort, Lady tsunade?" asked a stressed nurse.

"If what Sakura said was true, he's going to need rank F."

"Oh my, are you sure that's necessary?!"

"Just get it!"

"Yes ma'am!!" With that she hurried out the door and re-appeared with all the equipment. Tsunade was already over to Naruto with glowing bright green hands, the hands run right from his neck down to his lower stomach and stopped. "What have you done to your body Naruto?" She whispered seeing the full extent of the now disintegrating organs.

Meanwhile Naruto found himself wandering down the too familiar hall of the Kyuubi. He finally reached the gate and looked up to find the Kyuubi… but couldn't see him; he walked up to the gate and looked further in. But nothing.

"What's going?" he said to no one in particular.

"Now boy, look what you have done!" said a low groan.

"Huh, fox? Is that you?"

"You've pushed your body to the limit, I can't repair the shit you've done now. Using me in battle all those years but not actually releasing me? That was a mistake wasn't it. Now look what's happened the inner most of your body is failing and has this stopped the flow of your chakra. All I can offer now is my very own chakra to keep you going. But nooooo now your body won't even take that!" He hissed

"Well isn't that what you've been doing all along? Why stop now?"

"You don't get it stupid boy, in pervious fights you've always allowed me to share some of my power with you, but now, after all these years the seal is malfunctioning. It was never meant to be stretched to its boundaries like you have. It's either going to completely rely on my chakra or yours."

"So what's happening to my body?"

"Well I can only assume it's finally cracked under the pressure of the seal, and these mixing chakra's. After all it was never meant to have 2 competing chakras. Your chakra is very powerful and you have a substantial amount of chakra for a 16 year old boy, but your body is barely capable of that let alone my chakra often mixing yours. After that little incident with your father and the release of 8 tails your body has slowly been dying. I've gradually been trying to heal it with my chakra but it seems as if when ever I add my chakra to your body your own chakra system is rejecting it. The only thing I can think of to do now is to re-new the seal… or you can always just free m--"

"Out of the question!! This doesn't make any sense, I mean, why is rejecting your chakra now, it never used to?"

"That I don't know, it's as if your body is slowly letting me know I am not welcome anymore, as if you've gotten strong enough that you barely need my chakra. Think as if you're filling up a glass with water and the water is to the top of the glass. Then adding red colouring to it but it's so full that it only ends up over flowing, you end up doing more harm than good, and losing that pure water. Eventually you have a glass that is gradually getting more and more red and no more pure water. If that water was your chakra and that red colouring mine, then think of what would happen... come to think of it, this benefits me." _Ahh you dumb old fox, you could of escaped this hell hole if you kept your fucking mouth shut!_

"I see, well we don't what that happening now do we? Well the pain seems to of stopped temporarily. I'll disconnect this little chat with you and pick it up later. Bye fox."

"By the way you have someone on top of you…"

Naruto went to say 'what!' but had already disconnected himself form the mind connection. He slowly lifted his eyes to indeed find someone indeed leaning against him. _Well, it can't be Kiba, he's not gay, can't be Kakashi, he's with Sasuke and the Hokage. Hmmm can't be Yamato, he's weird but not gay, can't be Sai he's not… well he probably is gay but it's probably not him. I mean Ino and Sakura would be seeing if Sasuke is okay. _

He gave up guessing and eventually opened his eyes fully to see pink.. wait _pink? _He adjusted to the light and he was right, it was pink. He tried to prep himself up onto one elbow but collapsed under the great pain in his chest. "ugh!"

This movement seamed to wake the sleeper, She lifted herself up and rubbed her eyes and cringed at the stiffness of her neck from sleeping in the awkward position. "Naruto?" She asked softly.

Naruto opened his eyes up again only to stare into emerald green orbs. "Sakura-chan?"

"Oh Naruto you're finally awake!!" She threw himself at him and started sobbing.

"AGH-" Naruto cringed at the sudden increase of pressure of his chest.

"Crap! I'm so sorry, is it still hurting a lot?" As she said this she enhanced her hand with her medical jutsu till it started glowing the same colour as her eyes and placed her hand on his chest.

"Mhmmm" Naruto moaned as the cool sensation of his chakra moving around to heal itself wherever her hand swept past. Noticing his reaction she smiled and continued up his chest, and towards the pecks (A/N the real names to the muscles are Pectoralis major and minor, but I'll be nice and say the common names for muscles ^_^), where she drifted over to the left first. Suddenly he cringed and came up to push away Sakura's hand when she stopped and noticed why he waved her away. He lent up, this time making sure he didn't fall back down and gently touched the massive scar running down from the top of the muscle down a good 7 or 8 inches do his mid stomach. "Sakura.." He began quietly.

"… what happened?" he finished.

"Your chakra system failed for some reason, neither tsunade or the top nurses could figure it out, but your body was rejecting all chakra and so the entire flow of chakra shut itself down."

"I know why."

"why?"

"it's the kyuubi, the seal is weakening and so my body isn't excepting it's chakra so much anymore. And now that I have succeeded so much of my own chakra he believes that I don't need his anymore. And now that my body needed healing, and the Kyuubi's chakra tried to comply, the body just rejected it and so the whole thing shutdown."

"But… oh. I see." She stopped to think about what he had just explained.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"How long have I been in here for?"

"Ummm, well I guess it would be about 5 or 6 weeks now?"

"What! But we only arrived at the gate a few minutes ago… didn't we? No, but then, why are you here?"

A soft blush formed across her cheeks

"Well… I… I mean…you hadn't woken…so…but…-" She stuttered.

"Sorry to break the love fest here children," stormed in Tsunade, "but I just got word that Naruto had woken up thanks for _telling_ me Sakura" She emphasised the sarcasm in the sentence.

Sakura's blush only deepened a little as she looked away so no one could see it.

"How do you feel kiddo?" She asked as she too, ran her hand over his chest. _Jesus that feels so dam good _thought Naruto.

"Err, okay, I guess. My stomach and chest kinda hurts though, I guess this is all Kyuubi's doing." He mused. Tsunade perked up. "The Kyuubi?"

"Yeah this is because my body is rejecting his chakra."

"Oh?"

Naruto explained what he had told Sakura to Tsunade and finally she nodded. "Seems like we have to get you a new seal. But I don't know much about seals it was your father that new all th--" she paused immediately and covered her mouth with her hand _SHIT!!_ She thought.

"Don't worry I know, when I released 8 tailed against pein he appeared in my conscious and told me that he was my father and explained why he sealed the Kyuubi in me. It's kinda weird being a Namikaze." He finished.

Sakura sat there in deep thought going over everything he had just said.

_Naruto's father… seal master. Sealed the Kyuubi in Naruto… Namizake? _"Minato Namikaze?" she thought out loud.

"Yah you wouldn't believe it Sakura-chan, he's my dad!" exclaimed a suddenly happy Naruto.

Sakura glanced out the window to the Hokage faces on the monument. She compared the 4th's face to Naruto's. "Oh my god, you're right!"

"Wow so you finally know, you know it was really hard to keep that from you!" Tsunade said, "but now that you finally know, what are you going to do with your family name?"

"Yeah I was thinking about that earlier, I guess this makes me Namikaze Naruto, instead of Uzumaki Naruto." He stopped to think about it as a smile formed on his face again.

"And since you'll be a Namikaze it makes you the last of your clan, therefore putting you in the long-time-empty Namikaze seat on the council. It also grants you your clan housing area. So thank the lord that we all figured this out because I didn't rebuild your crap shack of an apartment… Oh and for that matter I haven't rebuilt yours either Sakura. But no matter, there's a ton of compounds in the Namikaze clan housing, just stay in one of those." She said with a smirk. _These two just have to get together if it's the last thing I do. _She added to her self.

Both teens had blushes across their faces and Naruto had laid himself back down to avoid anybody seeing it. Sakura simply looked away again.

"Well kids, I'm off. I have an Uchiha to deal with. Oh and just so you know Naruto, he was sent to an ANBU holding sell for a few weeks when I finally removed the curse seal from him. We told him everything he had done and he was shooken up a little but got over it after a few days. Since then he's been recuperating in a slightly nicer ANBU sell, and has so far come to his senses. Nevertheless, he has still committed a federal crime and is under complete surveillance."

"Now all I have to do is figure out whether I should let him back to the Uchiha compound under house arrest or keep him in jail" She continued "or… of course I could take his life as punishment. But I can only assume that you two, not to mention Ino would be all over my case. Jeez that girl has been following him around like a freakin' puppy." She muttered "Anyway, I'll be off. Naruto you can be released today or tomorrow depending on your condition. Bye children." With that she left out the door.

"wow" was all Naruto said.

"yeah" Sakura agreed.

* * *

**Yeah so tell me what you think? I apologise for spelling, i tried to look it over. but meh.**

**SO i want you to press that amazing looking green button right there (vvv) and reviewwww. Easy on the flames, it doesn't go down well with the self esteem. But don't get me wrong. Critisizim is welcome. But be nice eh?**

**I'll upload soon-ish.... *cough cough***

**Mina^_^**


	3. Chapter 2

Oh well hello there chappies.  
I'm back with another (i'm sorry don't kill me) short chapter. I once again would of liked this longer, but where i left it felt right. so i did.

I got some what 20 comments while i was in Japan, and that was nice of ya'll to do that. I swear some people have no lives and enjoy reviewing stories they don't like just so they can hurt the authors. guys.. seriously? if you don't like it... read a new one. no need to keep reviewing it under anonymous names.

Well enough of my rant. **Guys get excited!**! I'm putting in a few **time skips** soon, and then later a massive one. *yyaaaaayyy* everyone loves time skips. And you'll soon enough understand the summary, about sakura's life and the name 'intertwined seals'. so be patient my young ones.

**And one more thing;** I know it's all reaaallllyyyyy *yawns* boring at the moment!! but please hang in there, i have like the best ideas and scenes already written out for later in the story, but i have to get there first! please my minions, just hang on and you'll really get to enjoy the story.

**NEW RULE: i must get at least 10 reviews to post another chapter.  
I know i know, i'm sorry, it's just i'm going back to school in a week and i'll have little to no time to continue this story. so i need the motivation hahah. weeeee**

Also there's a little tiny incy wincy possibly small maybe freakin miniature **fluff** in this chapter. what can i say, i love naru/saku, and you'll see that in my story.

enough author talk! THE CHAPTER MUST BEGIN!

* * *

"speech"

_Thoughts_

_Kyuubi/inner Sakura_

**Disclaimer: Yeah... i ran into Masashi Kishimoto on the streets in Japan. i was like 'hey' he was like 'no photo'. then he ran away. I've decided i shall dual him for the ownership of Naruto.. as soon as i find the sneaky bastard. The day i do.. i'll own naruto, but for now? I do not.**

* * *

Chapter 2.

Later that night Naruto was released and he left off to his clan buildings along with Sakura who had a temporary house there till her apartment was built. Naruto struggled to walk and had Sakura under his arm the entire time, until they were in the main house and seated on a couch.

"I'll go get you some water or something" With that she walked off.

"Thanks" he huffed as he leant back on the sofa. He tilted his head up and stared at the sealing, it was then that he realised he would be living here for the rest of his life. He sat back up and looked around. This was meant to be the main house and you could easily tell it was fit for a king… Or a Hokage for that matter. Peeking out the dark window he could see an ever-lasting training field that seemed to go on forever. Beside his house were 2 indoor training fields, and a 100-meter swimming pool. Up the hill a little were massive personal hot springs and the name engraved on the rock, 'Namikaze' in kanji.

Naruto pushed himself up; he wanted to look around the house. He cringed at the tensing muscles and started to hobble towards the stairs, as he did Sakura came back from the kitchen with two glasses of water. Naruto glanced over to Sakura who had taken her jacket off and was just in a cropped top and sports bra, as well as her short shorts. She looks- He began.

"Naruto watch out!" She panicked as Naruto tripped on the step he was un-aware of. In the blink of an eye Sakura had dropped the glasses and put her self under Naruto to catch him. Both inwardly cringed at the pain that was about to hit them, but instead Sakura heard nothing and Naruto had caught him self on his elbows before his chest hit hers.

Sakura had her eyes shut tight, fearing to open them. She could feel Naruto's chest on hers and decided he probably had no strength to lift himself off her. Naruto how ever had opened his eyes slowly only to finish his earlier thoughts. –amazing.

Sakura finally slowly opened eyes to find bright blue orbs staring back at her. She shut them again, fearing the on-coming blush. And there right on queue, was a deep blush that spread across her cheeks.

What happened next she didn't expect.

She suddenly felt lips brush past her cheek and left a trail of a completely new sensation that tingled incredibly. She then felt him whisper in her ear.

"Sakura-chan… I can't get up" He then smiled against her skin.

_Baka_ she thought. She slowly brought her hands up, avoiding his scar and as smoothly as possible pushed him up and onto his side. His arms were shaking at the strength he had to use to hold himself up. He sat up and looked back at her who was still on the ground.

She sat up and looked at Naruto who was still slightly wincing at the fall, but nevertheless smiling as usual. She stumbled to find words "I… err… I'll go get… the umm glasses… I dropped… them…umm sorry!"

At that moment an ANBU officer appeared at the front door. "Mr. Namikaze and Miss Haruno you're wanted in the Hokage office now."

Sakura freaked at the 'Mr. Namikaze' not being used to hearing it. "How did you know I was here?"

"Lord Hokage re-announced your home from block 423 of Central apartments to main house of Namikaze compound, as of 3 weeks ago." With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_As of 3 weeks ago? But Naruto and I only found out we'd be living here today. Oh geez, I'm going to get a headache._ Thought Sakura.

Naruto's thoughts were a little simpler. _What have you been planning you sly old hag_ he thought with a smirk.

Naruto was the last to arrive strait after Sakura. He walked into the packed room of the other 16 and 17 year olds. He also managed to spot Anko within the crowd and also in the corner was Sasuke and two ANBU next to him. Sasuke seemed to have an apologetic look plastered on his face the entire time.

When Naruto walked in everyone broke out in a loud applause of appreciation and respect. "Thankyou Naruto!" he heard people say "where would we be without you?" and others yelling "You're amazing, buddy!" "How'd you get so strong?" "Haha! That's our number one most surprising ninja for ya!" He heard Kiba say, with a supporting 'WOOF' from Akamaru in agreement.

Naruto put his hands behind his head sheepishly and smiled his foxy grin. "Thanks guys"

"Okay calm down people, as much as Naruto's done, it's not why we're all here. We have a few matters to discuss tonight. For starters lets get going on the clans. As most of you would know the main council clan's consist of. Hyuuga, Nara, Uchiha, Yamanaka, Namikaze, Akamichi, Inuzuka, Hatake, and lastly Sarutobi. These are the major clan's in the village-"

"But Namikaze, Sarutobi and Uchiha can't be major clans! They've been wiped out for years, in the Namikaze's case, decades!" Exclaimed an impatient Anko.

"I was getting to that, you ungrateful juvenile!"

"Why am I even here" she mumbled to herself, although Tsunade heard.

"Ahh you'll see, now as I was saying, since about 17 years ago the Namikaze seat has not been filled because… well you all know about the 4th. Well today we have some interesting news. Care to share Naruto?" All looked at Naruto except Sakura and the ANBU.

"Haha, well umm it turns out… that I'm kinda Namikaze Minato's son. So my real name is Namikaze Naruto now." He kept his hands behind his head scratching it dumbly.

Silence.

Shikamaru, being ahead of everyone else as usual spoke up. "The resemblance is perfect, it's obvious you were related to him. But to be his direct son… That's something. How long have you known about this Naruto?"

"I can answer that" Tsunade started "The 3rd wanted this family to be kept a secret. That included Minato's marriage with the whirl pool ninja Uzumaki Kushina, and Kushina's pregnancy with Naruto. Before Naruto was born Minato discussed with Jiraiya, Naruto's godfather that the baby's name should be Naruto, named after the main character in one of Jiraiya books… Don't worry not one of the porno ones but the book about the greatest ninja. And Minato wanted Naruto to be like the ninja in his book, thus naming him after it. They also discussed the family name of Naruto with the 3rd and Jiraiya deciding for the safety of Naruto he should be Uzumaki Naruto instead of Namikaze Naruto. It would also lessen the chance of Naruto being targeted as the 4th Hokage's son. Then Naruto was born and virtually minutes after Kushina died in the childbirth. Minutes after that, Minato had made the seal to contain the kyuubi and seal it into his own son. The 3rd and Jiraiya soon decided that Naruto should not be told about his father or family, but because Naruto was so unloved as a child he went through an awful childhood, being physically abused for being the demon child. And then you know everything up to about 9 weeks ago when Naruto was fighting pein. Most of you saw that Naruto let the Kyuubi release 8 tails but what you don't know is that in Naruto's mind his father appeared and explained to him his story. He told Naruto who he was and that he's his father, and warned him about the seal aging. And well yeah, that's basically it, so he found out just about 2 months ago." She huffed and sat back into her chair I need some sake.

"Wow buddy, that's amazing, so you've been a high level clan all along and no one knew!" Kiba congratulated.

"Uhh yeah, I guess I have."

"And Naruto and Sasuke, I have some news for the two of you." Tsunade said.

Sasuke's face lifted slightly to look at Tsunade and Naruto who had now walked over to her desk. He too walked over to her desk as everyone listened in. "This now means that both of you are the last of your clan. Thus giving you the positions on council. For now Sasuke you will be under the careful supervision of these ANBU but Naruto you are free to move into your seat when ever you're ready."

"I understand," said Sasuke.

"'Kay granny" Said Naruto with a blank-ish face. Sure he had a smile but it was like he wasn't there, he was in deep thought. He knew a lot about his father but he had never heard of his mother before. Uzumaki Kushina. Whirl pool ninja. Died in childbirth. I wonder what she was like.

"Now I need Sakura, Naruto and Anko please," Shouted Tsunade.

Anko and Sakura made their way over as Sasuke left the table.

"Guys what I have to tell you aren't the nicest things to say, and you'll most likely not be in a such a good mood after this so… just don't say I didn't warn you."

She took a deep breath. "The three legendary sannin consisted of the snake sannin, Orochimaru, Slug sannin, myself and the Toad sannin, Jiraiya" Naruto sucked in a ragged breath. He'd never brought this subject up since he found out about his death "To be able to summon creatures you have to sign a contract, you all know that. But to be the sannin of that summon creature. It's either passed down to you by blood… or more often sensei. As you'll know, Orochimaru and Jiraiya are dead. Thus leaving those positions open. I myself am getting old and will soon be giving up my position as Hokage and slug sannin." She looked up and into the eyes of the 3 teenagers in front of her (A/N Anko is 3 years older than Naruto in my story, so she's 19. Get over it, she seems young to me). "I want you 3 to take their places."

Naruto looked over to the group of friends, they were listening silently, also trying to comprehend that 2 of the original rookie 9 would be legendary sannin. He looked at Sakura, she too, seemed to be in deep thought staring at nothing on the floor. He finally looked back at Tsunade who he considered a mother. She was giving him an encouraging look. "Okay" He breathed out trying to re-assure himself. He suddenly felt very weak; maybe he had been standing too long. His legs started shaking and he frantically started looking for somewhere to sit down.

Sakura looked up and realised what was happening. She quickly put her arm under his shoulders and lifted his weight on to herself. Shino got off the chair he was sitting on and put it behind Naruto Sakura gently sat him down and Naruto held his chest as he breathed in and out heavily. As he started to cough Sakura placed her hand over his back and poured her own chakra into his respiratory system, instantly calming his breathing and relaxing the clenching muscles. She sighed and said, "You're a lost cause, you know that?" She laughed.

He chuckled "well I've never been sick before… I don't like it." With that everyone laughed and the tense atmosphere was instantly replaced.

Tsunade watched carefully how Sakura reacted to Naruto's heaving and how well Naruto reacts to her chakra. "Sakura you're the perfect person to replace Naruto's seal." She spoke up.

"How so?" She asked, while still holding her glowing hand over his back.

"Well I mean just look at his face, he loves your chakra," Both looked at his face, he had his eyes closed and did indeed have rather large grin on his face.

"Yeah, but isn't he just like that because it's medical ninjutsu, any body would react like that."

"No it's quite rare but often 2 types chakra work really well together and since you have type 2B medical chakra and he has a very strong wind elemental chakra they react very well together… that reminds me Naruto it's been a year since you found out you have a wind based chakra.

"Yeah what about it." He mumbled.

"Well every year, ninja redo that paper test." She pulled a couple of sheets out of her desk and handed one to him, "here pour some of your chakra into it."

Naruto grabbed the piece of paper but the moment he did it ripped its self to shreds.

"Oh god Naruto I said some of your chakra not all you can push into it."

"I didn't do anything though."

"Okay fine this time hold your chakra in and then release it a little bit"

He complied and closed his eyes to concentrate. He spoke with his eyes still closed. "you know I'm probably not in the best condition to be doing this type of shit" He joked.

"Ahh stop complaining and focus your chakra so you can hold it together it may actually require some effort you lazy bastard."

Naruto held the paper in his left hand and in the right hand made the basic justu hand symbol (A/N the one that looks like you have a fake gun in your hand only pointed upwards haha). Slowly the chakra exerted his body and started dancing around him. Sakura backed away from the chair, as the chakra sphere got larger and denser.

"Easy Naruto, there are lots of people in this room" Warned Tsunade as Naruto started shaking again.

Suddenly there was a large gust of wind, and everybody had to use chakra on their feet to stay stuck to the ground… except for Kiba, who faceplanted into the wall behind him. "FUCK" he groaned as he rubbed his face. "What was that?"

He looked over. As did everyone else to find Naruto's hands on his knees, puffing again. "I can't do it." He whispered.

"Wow… seriously?" Tsunade said "You actually have no chakra control at all!"

"It's the seal." He said, as he sat back up, still breathing deeply. "Since that's malfunctioning, it's altering my own chakra veins. And then tapping into my centre chakra system." He put his head in his hands and grasped his hair. "Uhh, this is all so fucked up."

"What is with you boys and swearing lately? You never did it before," Hormones… She thought with a smirk "Anyway, since that test was a fail I may as well send you back home to rest. I'm really worried about how much time your body is going to hold up, all we did was stabilize it while you were in a coma. But I'm positive what you did just then can't help at all, so no ninja movement, okay?"

"what!!? Ha, you have got to be kidding right?" He argued. "I've been a ninja for the past 7 years of my life, I aint giving it up anytime soon!" He continued. "and secondly-"

"Oh my god, calm down!" She interrupted "I'm not saying you have to quit for ever, nor am I striping you of your rank! All I'm saying is that you'll have to be a civilian for a while. You know… normal, human stuff?"

"Oh right yeah I can do that, like… ummm. Eating… ramen? That's human right? And normal stuff… like training-"

"No! Holy crap you're useless aren't you. I'm going to need to get someone to look after you, someone who'll make sure you don't go do something… Naruto-ish."

She glanced around the room I need someone quiet and well behaved she thought. The blonde eyed at the 16 and 17 year olds in the room. As her eyes darted to each one analysing their personalities and traits she shifted them to Sasuke. Hmmm, it's risky. But I think it might do them both some good spending time together after so long. Even so, it's not a great combination… maybe one more to even it out. One that's maybe not so quiet but still strict and well behaved. Neji? Eww no, they'd just end up fighting. Hinata? Nah, Naruto can persuade her to easily... Ha! I know! She thought.

"I want team 7 to come over here." She said clearly.

Sakura walked back up to Naruto's chair, and Sasuke made his way up to the desk, followed by Sai.

"No Sai, the original team 7" She said as she waved him off.

"I have been rejected." He stated.

"Nah, really Sai!? I hadn't noticed." said Kiba as he turned to leave followed by the rest.

The 3 watched as everyone left and turned back to Tsunade.

"I want you 3 to stay together, you know… bond. Like normal people do. You've had some interesting events in the past few years; you deserve a break at the least. The medical team and I will be working to find you a new seal Naruto, but until then I have these 2 looking after you and making sure you don't use any chakra. I'll also be doing daily check-ups on your health, to see how your body is going. Sakura and Sasuke, you need to be kinda strict on him, knowing Naruto, he'll use what ever chance he can get to perfect a jutsu or fix up his control." The 2 nodded. "But have some fun hey? You can finally relax for a while, use the time to your advantage." She encouraged with a smile.

The busty blonde faced Naruto directly "I want you to make as many mind connections to the Kyuubi as possible. If he knows all the things going on with your chakra flow at the moment, then you might be able to get more information about your condition out of him."

She sat back in her chair lifting up a bottle of sake from… god knows where, one of her secret stashes. "Well Sakura's living with Naruto… temporarily." She inwardly smiled "And Sasuke you're right next door to Naruto, the Namikaze compounds and Uchiha compounds are side by side, so whenever they call you, just drop by and spend the day with them. Sakura, I'm going to need you fairly often, I need to find the perfect seal which you can use on Naruto." She sighed, tired from the long and stressful day.

"Well I think that's everything, at least for now. Get some sleep kids, you'll need it."

They turned to walk out and Sasuke paused momentarily, "…Thankyou, Tsunade, for everything… for the second chance." He bowed politely and continued out the door with the rest.

I can only hope for the best of these 3. They will make such strong group when they've matured. And what I have in store for Naruto once his seal is changed will be one interesting turn of events.

* * *

**Ahhhhh, so what did you think? besides the incredibly short chapter of course, how are you liking my style of writing?**

**Once again, please do point out any mistakes i made, thanks to the few that pointed out a couple from my last chapter.. keep up the work :)**

**I. HATE. MY COMPUTER. like no joke. i finished this chapter weeeeeeks ago, but it took around 10 or 15 tries before i could upload a chapter that would actually work. *curses***

**And as i said before, 10 reviews people!!! 10 mighty fine reviews.**

**Now if you want a dislike button on facebook, press the beautiful big green button below this and review my fine piece of writing.**

(I'm kidding guys, there will never be a dislike button, please stop making groups saying so) Hahahahah

**Well that's all from me today,**

**Signing off, Mina_**


End file.
